Lust on Martha's Vineyard
by siando122
Summary: Kinda complies with the title. One-shot between Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. I know you all like these.


**Here is another Siando122 original. This time I'm using Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. While on a vacation they have a little fun. So enjoy this story.**

It was 20 years after the KND. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 don't remember a thing about their missions. They are still good friends with Numbuhs 1,2, and 5, hanging out in pubs and their homes. However, Wally and Kuki have had lots of sucsess over the years, For instance, Numbuh 4's the head of a big company called BeatlesInc. with an net income of $28.9 billion, so you know they're filthy rich. Kuki's wedding ring is pure diamond and platinum. They also ave a five year old son named Peter Griffin Beatles. Numbuh 4 is a huge fan of _Family Guy. _Kuki and Wally also changed physically. Kuki blossomed from a cute girl to a beautiful Japanese woman with long, flowing black hair and a flawless face. Wally grew fom a pipsqueak to a well built Australian hunk, being almost a foot taller than Kuki. You can tell because he spends half the weekend nights working out. Peter, on the other hand is spry and agile. He is nearly spoiled as his toy chest was as tall as a dresser. He also loves animation and had nearly every type of video in the category. His favorites are _Sp__ongebob Squarepants, The Fairly Oddparents, Phineas and Ferb, Danny Phantom, Avatar: the Last Airbender, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, The Wild Thornberrys, Rugrats, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Hey Arnold, and Cow and Chicken._ He also likes _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, The Suite Life on Deck, _and_ Hannah Montana._ He once met Miley Cyrus herself.

Today, on June 9, 2010, the Beatles are taking their private yacht to their estate on Martha's Vineyard. "Are we there yet?" Peter asked repeatedly. "In a minute, sport. You just have to be patient." said his father. Wally wasn't as nearly impatient, implusive, or hot headed as he was as a child. "I think I see it" said Kuki. She was not a airhead now and very up-to-date on what's happening now. "Yay, we finally here" said Peter in a normal 5-year old voice. "Go to the T.V. room and watch _Camp Lazlo. _Me and Daddy need to talk for a minute., Kay" said Kuki. "Okay, Mommy" Peter said. As he raced off to the television room, Kuki gave her husband a amorous look. "Why do you have that look?" asked Wally. "When Peter falls asleep, we'll 'have fun', won't we?" Kuki asked lecherously. "O definitely" said Wally in the same tone. "We'll have to spend time with him on the beach and in the stores so he'll have a better time than last year." said Numbuh 4. "Got it" said Numbuh 3. She gave him a kiss as they when they went to get Peter. A few minutes later the boat docked at the family went to the luxurious beach house. It had two stories, a 64 inch HDTV with a VCR, DVD, and a XBOX and PlayStation 3 when Numbuh 4 and Peter compete at video games, laptops for both Wally and Kuki, a modern, nearly gold plated kitchen with a breakfeast nook, a swimming pool and a jacuzzi(Peter loves them both but has to stay in the shallow ends with his father), and finally the bathrooms were completly white with diamond faucets and balconies. Peter had a toy room, which he could spend a year in there. The bedrooms where just as luxurious as Peter and his parents had king beds with luxury quilts and sheets. The rooms also have balconies made of pure marble and had 40-inch HDTVs. Peter's room had a waterslide made of smooth gold and with water from the Alps. Now back to the story

"All right, gang. Who was to go shopping and to the beach?" said Wally. "I do" said Peter holding a Care Bear with a blue elephant. "I'm ready" said Numbuh 3 in a bikini made of Eygptian cotton. Numbuh 4 had a slight bulge, but nothing like his real bulge. "All right, Beatles family. I'll with see the lot of you in 7 hours" said Jenkins in a stereotypical British bulter accent. After 7 hours of beachgoing and shopping, the Beatles family comes home. "Did you all have a jolly good time." said Jenkins. "We sure did, I got a Japanese kabuki doll with an Australian aboriginal didgeridoo." Peter said. He loved embracing the two cultures his parents came from. "Hello sir" Jenkins said as he shook Wally's hand. "Thank you, Jenkins, That'll be all for tonight. All you have to do is read Peter his bedtime story and then you can relax" instructed Wally. "Good night, Mommy, Good night, Daddy." said Peter as he raced to hug them. "Good night sport!" Wally said as he put him down from his shoulders. "Our little boy is going to sleep and you know what that means" Kuki exclaimed. "Yeah, shall we?" said Numbuh 4. Wally and Kuki almost raced to their huge room. Once inside they lock the door and began French kissing. Both of their tongues were tasty. Next Wally moved his hand across her butt and removed her shirt and her unhooked her bra to stare dead at her big and beautiful Japanese boobies with erect nipples. He licked them dry and sucked on her tits. He began fondling them roughly. They when on the bed where Wally then removed her skirt and her wet panties. "God, you're so fucking beautiful." exclaimed Numbuh 4 after seeing her naked body. He then went on the lick her wet pussy and ravenge it. She moaned loudly but had to bring it down in case Peter or Jenkins hear her. He picked her up and went to her anal spot and onto her butt, which was small but boisterous. Lastly, he sucked down to her long legs. "Okay, Wally. Your turn to be nude". said Kuki. "All right" Wally said as he took off his shirt. Kuki never gets tired of seeing her husband shirtless and she has good reason. As mentioned before, Wallabee is very muscular. His features include 8 extremely well toned and very rock hard abs, 2 huge, thick, and white pecs, and 28 swelled inch arms which he got from pumping iron all night. "I'm glad you're a stud!" said Kuki. "Me too" Wally said prideful. She spared no expense with kissing every inch of her hunky spouse including his abs and pecs. She really love his biceps and triceps. When she got through with his upper torso, she looked to the bottom and saw a bulge that is literally tearing the fabric of his pants, so she freed him. "This is my favorite part" said Numbuh 3 when she saw his colassal penis. It was, and i quote "**13 1/3 inches!" **Kuki just fell in love with his extremely big cock. "So, are you going to look at it or are you going to suck it?" Wally asked. She tried to gobble it up but, as always, she only gets 42% of the huge wang and nearly choked at just getting the head in. She went up and down on it, but with her husband's help, He pushed her head down to his pubes. For an unsually long amount of time, she took it only to throw up after a minute or two. Wally clean it up. He had enough common sense to know not to call Jenkins while they were making love.

"All right, hon. Ready for the grand finale"? her husband asked. "Yes, as always" she said. He lubbed his leviathan cock and her pussy. Next, he slowly inserted it and then his push all the way in. As always, Kuki let out a big yell. Thank God, their are rooms are soundproof. He sat still so she could adjust and when she did, he went fast, hard, and deep, The average woman would be destroyed under these conditions, but Kuki was not an ordinary girl. However, lots of blood pours out whenever she gets did. "Faster, Wally, FASTER!. Faster he went. He almost breaks her every time and her pussy gets strected to the width of a baseball. Wally could smell the blood and hear her screams of pain. "O yeah, that's it. go as fast as you can." she said. Kuki always nearly regrets this. He puts on maximum sexual power to the point tears form. She feels like she's in hell. "Babe, it's time for your ass." Wally said. Kuki simply stays silent as he goes for the anal spot. It hurts just as much as her torn pussy, but that pain turns to pleasure also. He went as hard and fast as he did with her vagina. He keeps a rather fast pace until the last thing of all: cumshot. "Get ready, sweetie. I'm about to cummm!" yelled Wallabee. "Okay" Kuki said strained. They both counted together "1, 2, 3!". Wally shoot out a massive load of jizz onto his wife. In which she looks like a snowman after said release. It was after 10:00 and they were both sweaty and tired so they laid down and Kuki pulled the covers on them. "So same time tomorrow?" said Wally. "You know it" Kuki responded. He wrapped his bulky and musculed arms around her and kissed her to sleep.

**THE END**This the last story I'm doing for a while, fellas. SORRY!


End file.
